Talk:Cronus Ampora
Images Are the Images of Cronus official? If so I'd like to state his lack of Gills needs explaining. 21:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is an official picture. His gills are there, much like Meenah's. Rabbeseking (talk) 22:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Name origin Is it worth mentioning the fact that he's named after the Greek Titan Kronos? CannonSpectacle (talk) 00:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Someone mentioned how it should be noted that Cronus' name derives from Kronos/Chronos. I think it should be; that is kind of big.The Three Friends Will Always Live On (talk) 00:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : Although, Kronos seems more related to a Lord of Time, in more ways than one. Not that I retract my earlier statement. CannonSpectacle (talk) 00:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) How has it only been one day but there are two different sections on his name origin? Merging into a single section. The Light6 (talk) 03:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) His name could also be in reference of his zodiac, since Cronus is the Greek God of Uranus which is a planet relating to Aquarius. NeonGamerCat (talk) 01:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Misconduct Okay, we get it. Cronus is real. He's a legit troll, he mimics a human from the 1950s. We get it. You don't have to keep spamming the page with useless information. You're all just going to get banned. Why only Cronus, though? Cause you all hate him so much? Never seen it with Eridan. The Three Friends Will Always Live On (talk) 00:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Is that sarcastic? Because Eridan's page is on near constant semi-protect due to vandalism. The Light6 (talk) 01:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :HMM I WONDER WHY LOSERS HATE ERIDAN AND CRONUS SO MUCH. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE LOSERS. just ought i'd point that out. :I saw a new info edited at cronus page. Yes, cronus was acting like a nice guy, but I don't really know he wants some sexual things from mituna. I think sexual info is not really necessary. I want to edit it by myself but my account is not available to edit that information. - Kariyan (talk) 12:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Cronus was pale flirting, which isn't sexual at all. 15:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I'm talking about! But now, if you see cronus trivia page, someone has written about a nice guy syndrome related with sexual thing. I want to edit that infomation but I recently sign up in wiki so I can't fix that. - Kariyan (talk) 15:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Impossible to edit? I want to know why cronus's information page is impossible to edit right now. Something happened? I just want to edit a little bit about his personality. - Kariyan (talk) 17:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Due to a high level of vandalism (it received near 50 edits of vandalism in the space of a couple of hours) and a history of constant vandalism to Eridan's page, the page has been semi-protected. This means anonymous users can't edit the page, I'm not totally sure but I think accounts may have to be 3 days old to be able to edit it too, to prevent would-be vandals from just making a dummy account. I'm afraid this means you would either have to wait until you can edit it or add the edit you wish to make to the talk page so someone else can add it. The Light6 (talk) 15:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I get it. I will wait until my account is available to edit. Thank you. - ::No problem, also you should sign your posts by adding four tildes (~~~~) to the end of your posts. The Light6 (talk) 16:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, yes. I forgot signature. I'll remember that. - Kariyan (talk) 17:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm very curious about people's reaction to cronus. Of course, he's generally mean, disturbing character and acting rude to mituna just because he's not going well with others. Indeed, he made me upset especially when he broke mituna's skateboard but that's it. There's no description that cronus touches other body parts of mituna except shoulder. I agree with touching somebody's body without permission is impolite behaviour so I can understand why people want to punch his face. However I can't find any reason I have to loathe him as a rapist. He didn't rape mituna nor doing other sexual activities. Everybody knows there are similar people like cronus who bullying the weak, and also it's not difficult to find them in reality. The most hillarious thing I saw was Eridan is way better than Cronus. I don't know that killing two friends is good more than teasing a friend who has mental disorder. Then what about Gamzee who killed two of his friends horribly or Vriska who made Tavros paralyzed? When I saw cronus, I thought Hussie made a fully portrayed character, nothing more else. Seriously, I really want to know why people so "overreact" to cronus's mean personality. - Kariyan (talk) 05:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) We get it Bohemian Rhapsody has nothing to do with Cronus. You can stop now.The Three Friends Will Always Live On (talk) 00:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :The vandals are going to listen to this, they just carry on because that is what they do. The Light6 (talk) 01:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Quirk Alright, I'd like to note that the description of Cronus' typing quirk is slightly incorrect. He does not replace 'v' with 'vw' and 'w' with 'wv'. He replaces 'v' AND 'w' with 'vw' when they are at the beginning of a word or in the middle of a word, and with 'wv' when they are at the end of a word. An example is his saying 'vwowv' instead of 'wow'. If his typing quirk were as described, he would have said 'wvowv'. Tamugetsu (talk) 03:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC)Tamugetsu :It says that because however wrote the description of his quirk thought it was that and no one noticed it was wrong or even checked. Well anyhow I don't have access to the beta and at the moment don't want to search through videos and screenshots to double check. But if you want to update his quirk go ahead, that's why anyone can edit a wiki (usually). The Light6 (talk) 03:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I found a few "exceptions" to the above rule. quite a few actually. most of them are words like , , , , , , etc. therefore I think we should add this exception since it appears more than 10 times at least when Cronus speaks. but even not counting these "-ve" words (and related words , , , etc.), there are still more exceptions like , , and even (I am almost certain that is how it's spelled) to fit the sound more than the quirk. Cronus should win the record for most "broken" quirk! all of these actually appear in his dialogues: * , * , * , * , * , , , so basically his quirk is really busy (even to the point where it hinders his speech), and exhausting to keep up even when Hussie's writing it. Ajikaslafma (talk) 09:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, as far as I could tell his quirk is very inconsistent, to the point where the replacement pattern is more or less random. I'm surprised I didn't comment on this before. 15:34, November 30, 2013 (UTC) His shirt I believe the reason he wears a white shirt with his symbol on it is due to the fact that he identifies as humankin. Every human introduced so far has been seen wearing a white shirt, and it's very likely that this is the reason he was designed this way. Should that be noted on this page? Zemedelphos (talk) 09:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm all for it, sounds like an excellent find! Add it to the trivia when the edit block goes down 15:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Added! 22:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hero of Hope We should note that Aranea's suggestion of another Hero of Hope to defeat the wizard likely refers to Jake English. 20:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, as far as I know no one else has noticed this, but it's something that ought to be added to Cronus Ampora's trivia (sorry I've never editted a wiki page I have no idea how to do anything) The evil magician Aranea mentions when talking about Cronus could possibly be a reference to Lord English. 'But the evil spell was deflected, sealing the magician's spirit away in a series of unassuming vessels until he could find some other cunning way to enter our universe. ' The unassuming vessels could quite possibly be Cal, the puppet, and also Doc Scratch, who was English's vessel into the Post-Scratch Trolls' universe. And when Aranea mentions ' Perhaps someone talked him out of his beliefs. Maybe a friend close to him. Or, if one is to believe his fantasy held any water, perhaps someone who was in league with the evil magician." , it could be a reference to Kurloz Makara or Meulin Leijon, as they are followers of the juggalo cult who worships Lord English as 'the angel of double death'. More possible references include how Lord English can enter universes before 'his actual coming' and how he also wields Calliope's wand as a weapon along with his staff. :Trust me, you're not the only one to notice it. We probably could and should add it honestly. And I think it's pretty clear that his legacy, or duty to defeat , was passed down to Eridan and then Jake. 21:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Just some extra facts: "it was too dangerous to even say his name" has been said before of English. Cronus has been in on this. -- 00:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Wait what makes you say that? Cronus didn't say his name. 01:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::"ARANEA: The 8ard of Hope may seem a little jaded these days, 8ut he once had a deeply a8iding faith in magic, and dedicated himself to 8ecoming a great wizard. He 8ecame convinced he was hatched to defeat an extraordinarily evil magician, one he swore the angels foretold of. Though when pressed for the name of the man, he would not say it, claiming it was too dangerous to even enunciate." ::Obviously supposed to be a Harry Potter/Voldemort reference as well, but it is worth noticing, especially with the whole say a cherubs name and it swaps personalities thing. 04:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay right, I knew this. And Cronus did not say his name. I was asking what you meant by him being "in on this", because I see no indications even from that quote that he's working with English. It even directly states he opposes him. Unless I'm misunderstanding what you meant by "in on this". 04:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::"In on this" means "knew about this." As in, him being afraid of saying Lord English's name makes sense if he knew something already stated about the species. It's like how Luke would be "in on" having to fight Darth Vader if he vaguely referenced the bad guy being someone close to him. Possible electronic music references? Double sawtooth waveform, as well as "friend, i am just like you", part of a the line from Skrillex's "Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites". I didn't think it was substantial enough evidence to even add to the trivia yet, but at least worth noting SOMEWHERE. Opinions? 22:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Naming I see a number of things about his name that strike me as interesting. *The name Cronus is Greek. Other than its loose connection to the Titans, there's also the matter of his post-Scratch name: Orphaner first of all. **Cronus is a bard, and got the name Orphaner. In Greek mythology Orpheus was a famous bard with an amazing voice. **Tying into Cronus' failure is the failure of Orpheus to bring his wife back from the Underworld. It terminally depressed him and rendered him ineffective. *As for Dualscar, know what a synonym for scar is? "Scratch". Essentially, two scratches, or should that be Scratches? THE two Scratches? MadHatter121 (talk) 18:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :"Orphaner" has nothing to do with Orpheus. An Orphaner would be someone who "Orphans" another. An Orphan means someone who has no parents, or whose parents cannot care for them because they're too young or the laws do not provide it. Or in the case of Alternian Trolls, it would be someone whose Lusus is dead, or otherwise not present. color/white(The only trolls to have been raised by other trolls were Kankri, who was raised together with Porrim by her own Mother Grub Lusus, and The Sufferer, who was raised by The Dolorosa and her own Mother Grub Lusus. The only trolls to have raised other ones are The Dolorosa, and Kankri and Porrim raised each other, and The Condensce raised Nanna and Grandpa, or Poppop and Grandma in the Post-scratch universe, but that was adoptive and under a fake name and they're not trolls anyway. And the only two trolls to have been raised by the same Lusus are Kankri and Porrim, and all Tyrian Purple Bloods shared Glb'Golyb.)/color ::I'm just gonna interject with a personal opinion to say I'm really not sure where people are getting "Tyrian Purple" from, their blood is a really dark pink color imo and the term is never used in comic (as far as I can recall?). Anyway I'll have to go through Openbound again to check the Kankri and Porrim thing, and I'm pretty sure the Dolorosa's lusus had no part in raising the Signless. 17:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not at my most reliable right now, but I can say with 100% certainty that we were never anything but the Dolorosa raising the Signless, if her lusus helped then it has never been mentioned. Second, mother grubs aren't usually lusus, Kanaya's case is rarer than fuchsia blooded trolls (according to her introduction there is no record of any other trolls having one, and troll society has been recording stuff for millions of years, hence their movies names). Of course if the Dolorosa had one any records of that might have been destroyed due to her connection with the Signless. In any case, Kanaya's lusus had to foresake breeding in order to raise her, we were told this meant that the mother grub would die young, as it eventually did. So if the Dolorosa had a mother grub lusus it was long dead by the time the Signless was "born". :::Also there was no statements in Openbound about how Kankri was raised, based off what we know of Crab Dad, Kankri likely didn't have a lusus, and we were told less fortunate trolls were adopted by ones better of on Beforus, meaning this was likely the case for Kankri, even though it was never said to be. Likewise, Porrim seems to mother over Kankri, suggesting it may have been her who raised him, mirroring their A2 relationship, but like I said, it is only implied, it is never stated. - The Light6 (talk) 17:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Cronus's Music Hey, could someone add this song to Cronus's music section? I'd do it myself but... lol technology. TwoRefined (talk) 09:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :The music section is more for character themes, a joke about him making it really doesn't qualify the track to be listed on his page. - The Light6 (talk) 09:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Plus, Pu''m''pkin Party in Sea Hi''tl''er's Water Apocalypse =/= pu''n''kin party in sea hi''pst''ers vwater apocalypse. If the latter or any of Cronus' songs actually existed and were put on official albums or were used in comic, only then would it be appropriate for these to be put in the music section. As it stands, it's just tumblr jokes and fish puns ahoy. 10:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :The reference to an existing song might belong in trivia though. 04:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC)